1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a capacitive touch panel in which tan s of a lower adhesive layer and an upper adhesive layer of the capacitive touch panel satisfy a predetermined relationship.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the rate of installation of touch panels in cell phones, portable game equipment, or the like has increased, and for example, capacitive touch panels enabling multipoint detection have attracted attention (see JP2008-310551A).